second_renaissancefandomcom-20200215-history
Hiilo
The Hiilo are one of two intelligent inhabitants of the planet Ivrilu in the 41 G. Arae system, the other being the Hivvir. The Hiilo split off from their Hivvir ancestors when they became adapted to a spacefaring lifestyle. They differ from their planet-bound ancestors in having increased tolerance to radiation and low gravity, allowing them to adapt to space. Evolution History 'The Great Schism' Over the next thousand years, the Hivvir slowly recovered, after suffering under the new ice age the planet became suitable for large agrarian societies once again. It was at this point that Ivrilu was re-invaded and largely conquered by the Hiilo, who had splintered from the Hivvir over the last thousand years in the old orbital colonies. They, like the Hivvir endured a new dark age while cut off from the home-world, and while most of the Hivvir living in space died within a year of losing contact with Ivrilu , one group of only a few dozen colonists were able to create a sustainable biosphere on one of the orbiting asteroids. Through a combination of selective breeding and above average exposure to radiation, the Hiilo eventually emerged as a separate species adapted for space. While Ivrilu suffered under an ice age, the Hivvir eventually achieved a somewhat advanced, albeit tightly controlled civilization, with digital computers and solar energy when humans had not discovered gunpowder. 'Early Civilization' The Hiilo Empire ruled over Ivrilu for only two centuries, eventually collapsing after a disastrous civil war in the 17th century CE. There is some evidence to suggest that they may have been capable of warp travel at the time of collapse, however this is hotly disputed by local and terran scholars alike, as the Hiilo only had a handful of colonies beyond the orbit of Ivrilu prior to the Great War. The civil war was an uprising conducted by the Hivvir, whom was growing restless of the established caste system by the Hiilo. The Hiilo Civil War resulted in Hiilo being reduced to slave labor for the Hivvir. 'First Contact' At the time of First Contact, the Hivvir and Hiilo lived chiefly on Ivrilu, with most of the colonies having been lost in the Great Civil War 500 years prior. They have since rediscovered spaceflight, but are still operating primarily with mechanical computers. Whatever surviving colonies were left was operated by the Hivvir, whom had taken over after the Hiilo Civil War. The Hiilo were nearly extinct by the time humans arrived and those that still lived were used for slave labor in space by the Hivvir. Two ISVs known as ISV-20 "Endurance" and ISV-22 "Liberty" arrived separately from each other in 2147 with ISV-20 contacting the homeplanet while ISV-22 contacted the several Ivrilu colonies in outerspace, mainly the moon. A notorious--and ultimately illegal-- incident was noted to have occurred when the captain of ISV-22 "Liberty" attempted to smuggle several dozen Hiilo slaves on a future trip back to Earth. Many had expected a skirmish that would lead up to war but the situation was quickly solved after several agreements were made to exchange technology in return for the releasement of most of the Hiilo from slave labor. Most of the released Hiilo chose to emigrate to the Terran Sol System through the two ISVs. However, on its second return trip back to Ivrilu, communications with ISV-22 lost and the ship never made it to its destination. The reasons for this continue to be debated. Category:Alien species